Ouran Drabbles
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: Short stories on Ouran pairings. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Ouran Drabbles. Where the chapters are short and follow in a different chapter, for example [ch 1. TONOxKUMA ch 2 HIKAxHARU ch 3 TONOxKUMA9(follow up)] I'm also making a different Ouran fanfic with my OC Kyoko in it because the other two stories aren't really in character SO YEAH! Enjoy Ouran Drabbles. BTW I started this in school, and I finally found the paper which I wrote mot of them on.

Chapter 1 TONO x Haru

It was a normal- no wait normal isn't used to describe today- it was a chaotic day as the Host club opened to let in the girls they very so much, love to entertain. A blonde prince stood up screeching to 'Momma' about how his 'daughter' was rebelling against him. The small brunette trued very hard to slink away from the loud, annoying prince character. Each time she tried he'd cry for her. Finally the Shadow King came out and sternly told Tamaki to shut up and get to work.

The five-foot girl sat down at her table, getting in to her boyish, but her self character.

One girl softly spoke, "Oh Haru-Kun, I'm really starting to think Tamaki is falling for you."

The two other girls agreed.

"Nah, he just has his moments."

"I'm not so sure, his been clingy towards you for the past two weeks."

Haruhi thought for a few minutes, as smart as she was, when it came to boys she was clueless.

"But thats how senpai is."

"He never acted like that before you came." One said.

"Oh it would be so cute if you two got together!" Another gushed.

Haruhi never looked at Tamaki that way. Never tried, she just never wondered. Well until now. Maybe just maybe she liked him, but he was an IDIOT, down right stupid, yet he had good grades, it made no sense what so ever! Haruhi let out a slow sigh. Her 'fan' girls watched Haruhi's reactions.

"I think you like him too!" All three said together.

Haruhi straightened her back and waved her hand in front of herself.

"No."

-The Host Club is now, closed-

Haruhi thought a lot about her conversation with the girls. She wasn't suppose to like Tamaki, she has to act like a boy, and that would just be weird. Haruhi shook her head. No way, just no way in Fancy Tuna heaven could SHE like HIM!

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki sang squishing Haruhi.

"Gah!" She pushed him away.

Absolutely NOTHING in common.

"Would you go to the commoner market and get more of the delicious instant ramen?" His eyes held hope and something else Haruhi couldn't understand.

"No way, get it yourself!" She turned her head.

"Momma! Haruhi isn't listening to Daddy!" Tamaki yelled.

"You aren't my real dad how many times do I have to tell you that!"

Tamaki went into his corner of woe and was drawing an invisible circle with his pointer finger. Kyouya shook his head and Haruhi sighed.

Haruhi refused to have feeling for him.


	2. Chapter 2

I would love to give a shout out to KATtheVampireBunny for reviewing my story! Thank you!

This chapter is on Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, so if you no like-y yaoi, I'm sorry, and even though they're cousins, they're still cute together. It's going to be hard to write Mori's part. ugh wish me luck!

Chapter 2 Hunny x Takashi!

A blonde Lolita bounced up to a group of girls.

"Good afternoon ladies!" He gave them his cutest smile.

"Good afternoon Hunny, good afternoon Mori." The girls chimed together.

"Yeah." Mori said silently.

The girls instantly squealed at the two Hosts. Hunny looked up at Mori and gave him a sweet smile. Mori looked down and gave him a smirk. The girls leaned in hoping for Hunny to do something cute like always. Hunny sat down, and Mori gave Hunny his sweet cake. In a matter of seconds that cake- well, lets just say its in a better place- Hunny's belly.

"Mitsukuni, you have cake on your face." Mori took a napkin.

With one hand Mori held Hunny's face gently, and with the hand that held the napkin he wiped off the frosting and crumbs around Hunny's mouth.

"Thanks Takashi!" Hunny gushed.

Mori just smiled at his short the fan girls screamed in joy.

"That was so cute!" The girls squeaked.

Hunny laughed and moved his legs back and forth on the chair he was sitting.

"Oh, I have to get USA-Chan (Bun-Bun)!" Hunny got out of the chair and to the last spot where he had his favorite pink bunny.

It wasn't there. Tears formed in his eyes.

"T-t-t-t-t-Takashi!" Hunny cried.

Hearing Hunny's voice in such a tone, the oh so calm Mori, turned in to a frantic bunny, and he ran to his Lolita companion. Hunny flew into Mori's arm.

"Usa-Chan, Usa-Chan, he's gone, where is Usa-chan." Hunny sobbed.

"We'll find him." Mori said.

Hunny looked at Mori, "Okay."

The Host members walked up.

"What's wrong Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Usa-chan is missing." Hunny stated.

Tamaki gasp, "We must find Hunny-senpai's bunny-"

A note was on the table. Kyouya picked it up.

"It says, the bunny is where you least expect, with the person you expect it to be with." Kyouya read.

"But we expect it to be with Hunny-senpai." Tamaki said.

Hunny was now sitting on Mori's shoulder. Out of the corner of their eye the saw a pink ear. They looked toward the door, and there was Usa-Chan, and then he was gone.

"Go Takashi Go!" Hunny pointed towards the door.

Mori took off with Hunny on his shoulder. Tamaki jumped on Kyouya's back.

"Kyouya follow them!" Tamaki roared.

"Tamaki I will personally kill you if you don't get off my back." Kyouya growled.

Tamaki got off of Kyouya. Mori and Hunny was back in the room with the rest of them.

"Aw he got away." Hunny whined.

Mori put Hunny down. He took off. Hunny looked at the spot where Mori just was.

"Takashi. . . " Hunny mumbled.

"What's wrong Hunny?" Kaoru asked.

"Takashi. . .He does everything for me." Hunny now realized.

Mori's determination opened Hunny's eyes.


End file.
